Keith Velkor
"I have been through death a conquered it. When I returned I grew even more powerful then I was before. The dark side of the Force lives through me and makes me stronger and now I am power. I will bring the Sith to glory, and no body with stop me, because with power, I gain victory." ―Keith Velkor, Dark Lord of the Sith. Keith Velkor '''was a legendary Force-sensitive Human Male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight and later served the Separatist and the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord '''Darth Malikar. Keith was the son of Cayson Velkor, a strong Jedi Knight hero, and Sia Velkor, a Jedi Knight Republic Pilot who saved brought the Republic victory through many battles. Keith was a descendant of Jorus Velkor and Venussia Velkor, also the decendant of Gavyn Velkor, Keith was also the great-grandson of Varon Velkor and the grandson of Jek Velkor, Keith came from a massive legacy that had started during the beginning days of the Old Republic. Thousands of years before his birth, Keith appeared in Jedi Master Q'Anilia 's vision, along with his ancestors Adren Velkor, who was a smart and skilled mechanical Smuggler, and Skeeto Velkor, who was a high ranked Trooper that brang the Old Republic many victories, also Keith friends Jarek Osari , a Mandalorian who was once a Jedi, Renex who was the last of his kind which was the Sentinel's who also lived in an unknown region of the galaxy, Rellius Bohara, his Jedi Master who was also his good friend, Anakin Skywalker, one of Keith's good friends during his days as a Jedi when Anakin was only a Padawan, and, Anakin had become an enemy to Keith since he was not a Sith like Keith, but, that changed when Anakin became the Sith Lord Darth Vader during the time of Order 66, and also many others who were in the vision, including Anakin Skywalker's son, Luke Skywalker, Zayne Carrick, and Cade Skywalker, one of Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker's decendants, and many other unknown names, all of whom would be affected by the Muur Talisman. Keith had spent his first few years on Dantooine along with his father, Cayson Velkor, and mother, Sia Velkor. Keith's father, Cayson, trained Keith as a Jedi for at least two years although, in 42 BBY, Keith's training was ended when his father had died. Keith was horrified by the death of his father and it only made him angrier which brought him closer and closer to the dark side. After Keith's training was ended from his father, Rellius Bohara had found Keith, and, seeing the potential that Keith held with him, Rellius decided to bring him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where he would further be trained as a Jedi. After Keith was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, he was tested by the Jedi Council, and, completely the test perfectly, he then became Rellius' Padawan. Rellius and Keith shared a great friendship with each other and since Keith had no father anymore, he even thought that Rellius was like his father and that he acted exactly like him, Rellius was Keith's most greatest friend for the whole time period of when he was a Jedi. While being Rellius' Padawan, him and Keith had gone on many missions together and during those times their father son friendship grew stonger. In 35 BBY, while still training as a Jedi Padawan, Keith had met a beautiful girl named Jaira Wuleno who was training as a Padawan alongside Keith. Keith had massive love and compassion for Jaira so he did what even he thought best to do to her. Keith was very attracted to Jaira and she later became attracted to him. Keith helped Jaira with everything she did, including training, cleaning, protecting and much more, Keith even made a necklace for Jaira to show how much he cared for her. Due to his training and missions, Keith was rarely able to see Jaira, and unfocused by his love for her, he could not complete his training completely. The disraction from Keith's love for Jaira made him un-able to complete any of his training properly so, he let his love for her shorter down, although, he still thought about here everyday. Keith fought through many battles with his master during his time as a Jedi and he later earned the rank of Jedi Knight. Keith proved his worthiness and was known as one of the best Jedi the Council had ever had. Keith and Rellius, despite not being master and apprentice anymore, still shared a great friendship between each other and they still went on many missions together and even off mission accassions. In 31 BBY Keith and Jaira were reunited with each other and Keith's love for Jaira grew more then it was from the first time he met her. Keith and Jaira bonded and shared romance between each other. Keith and Jaira went on many adventures together, and, through the time they were with each other, they began to start truly loving each other, and that is when they both got married. Despite everything Keith had to do, he still saw Jaira alot, and even when he wasn't suppose to, he went to see her. The two later had a child together, a daughter who they named Shira. In 29 BBY, Keith and Jaira experienced a Massacre on the planet of Dantooine, Sith raided their city and slaughtered many innocent people, Keith and Jaira fought off the Sith and killed many of them, however, one of the Sith stunk up on Jaira and stabbed her through the back. After witnessing Jaira's death, Keith was furious, he let out a Force abilities that was rarely used at all, Force Rage. With the power Keith killed many of the Sith. Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Humans